


Still want to take that stupid shower?

by xXUnicornCupcakeXx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just Dean and you, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnicornCupcakeXx/pseuds/xXUnicornCupcakeXx
Summary: You and Dean are sharing a room and you've both agreed not to touch each others stuff, but you're cold and your clothes are dirty. With Dean hogging the shower you decide to creep over to his stuff to steal one of his shirts.





	Still want to take that stupid shower?

“Dean! Hurry up! I really need to take a shower before we leave!” I yell through the bathroom door, but I doubt he hear me over the running water. That steaming hot water that runs down his body as he rubs the soap all over hi-… No! Stop! Bad (y/n)! I think to myself as I try to hit the image away the same time that I try to shake it away. 

 

Once I succeed in hiding the image for a rainy day, I decide that I might as well get ready for the shower. I walk away from the bathroom door and I walk over to my bed. I shrug out of my jeans jacket and I place it on the bed and as soon as I do, I immediately feel cold. I quickly remove my pants and blouse, and it’s then that I remembered that all the towels are in the bathroom. “Fuck!” I cuss to myself as I walk over to Dean’s bed, holding my arms around me to keep warm. “Where does he keep his t-shirts, I’m fucking cold over here!” I find his bag under his bed so I bend over to grab it. 

 

“(Y/n)?” I turn my head toward the bathroom and my mouth nearly hits the floor. Behind me stands Dean with a towel clinging too loose to his hips that it looks like it’s going to drop at any second. “What are you doing by my bed? I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t touch each other’s stuff?” he says as he walks closer to me. I stand up straight and Dean stops dead in his tracks. 

 

“Oh, I was looking for one of your shirts!” I say nonchalantly with a shrug as I slowly make my way over to Dean. A drop of water fall down from his damp hair and slowly makes its way down his neck, over his chest and painfully slow over his perfectly tan, muscled stomach. I have to bite my lip as my eyes follow the drop of water lower and lower and low-… 

 

“You like what you see?” Dean interrupts my train of thought, making me look up to his eyes, but only to find them staring at me in a way that makes my panties get a little damp. I gulp hard and Dean starts walking again. He stops with only a few inches between us, making me have to tilt my head up to be able to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Well, that depends!” I gather up all my confidence and I straighten up my back, making my boobs bigger and me a little taller. “Is there anything to see?” I quickly glance down before I look him in the eyes again. “I mean… Doesn’t seem like much!” I lift an eyebrow at him like I’m not really impressed by his -incredibly hot- body. 

 

He clench his jaw looking pissed as hell and I try my hardest not to press my legs together for getting turned on, more then I already am. He stares into my eyes clenching his jaw again and again. “Just go take your stupid shower!” He looks away from me as he moves out of my way so that I could just walk away. I say nothing as I look down to the floor and take a step forward. “…But first!” Dean says suddenly and grabs my arm, turns me around and before I even get to process anything I feel a hand on my neck and his lips on mine. 

 

I place my hands on his chest and I close my eyes, kissing him back. The hand that he has around my arm loosens its grip and he sneaks it around my back instead. He lightly sucks my bottom lip in his mouth then he bites down on it as he tugs on it making me moan. I feel his smirk against my lips as he presses me harder against him as he slips in his tongue in my mouth and I wrap my arms around his neck as I massage his tongue with mine. 

 

I hear the sexiest sound that just happens to be him groaning low in his throat. Both his hands go down to my butt and he squeezes it hard before he moves his hands further down to my thighs. He gives both my thighs a hard squeeze and I slowly move one leg up his leg all the way to his waist, where I wrap it tightly around him. I tighten my arms around his neck and I slowly move my other leg up along him up to around his waist, making another groan escape his lips. I feel something hard against me so I move my hips to see what it is. 

 

Dean groans again but this time he turns us around and he breaks away from the kiss. I open my eyes at the sudden loss of his warm mouth against mine and Dean is looking at me with such an intense look that his eyes are black of lust. “Big mistake!” he throws me down on the bed, he rips off my underwear and he removes his towel as he get on top of me on the bed. Supporting himself on his elbows next to my head, he quickly leans down to press his lips to mine. 

 

I moan the same time that I arch my back and I rub against him. Dean presses his dick against my core and we groan in union. Supporting his weight on one arm he moves his other hand along my side making me shiver. He starts to move his hips pressing even harder against me, making me bite down on his bottom lip. He groans as I start to move my hips against him and his finger dig into my side. My hands find their way into his hair, he breaks away from my mouth to kiss down my neck and I feel him getting ready. 

 

Heavily breathing on my neck he lowers his hips down, sucking in my breath I feel his dick slowly entering inside me and I hear him sucking in his breath too. “Oh, God you’re tight!” he says huskily against my neck and I shiver with pleasure. He slowly moves out of me then he slams into me, making my eyes roll to the back of my head. He slowly moves out again and I move my hands under his arms and I dig my fingers into his shoulders as he slams into me again. 

 

I moan loudly and he moves out of me again “Just fuck me already!” and he slams into me harder. He moves his hips instead of moving out of me and I arch my back. He starts to move faster and deeper that he has my toes curling. I wrap my legs around his waist and I roll us around so that I’m on top of him. I sit up on top of him and I move my hips back and forth against him. He grabs my hips as he moves his up and down making both of us groan. I move up and down to match his hips and I feel something building up at the bottom of my stomach. “Ah, That’s it! Fuck me!” I yell and he starts to move faster and harder. 

 

“Yeah, that’s it! Let it go!” he yells and he thrust more one time and I scream out in pleasure. I bend forward as he keeps moving his hips making my orgasm last longer. Suddenly he pulls out of me and he pushes me off of him. I look at him questioningly but he just grabs my waist and he turns me around so I’m on my stomach. “Face down, ass up!” he pulls my waist up from the bed and I steady myself on my knees. Suddenly he slams into me and I grab on to the sheets for dear life. 

 

With both hands he press down on my lower back as he thrust his hips against me. He groans as he starts to move faster and harder in me and I scream out with pleasure. I feel it building up in my stomach again, then he flips me onto my back and he lean over me as he thrusts into me. He moves one hand under my back and he moves it up to my head and he fists his hand my hair. It builds up in my stomach again and he pulls my hair harder making me moan. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Dean groans as he quickens his pace and goes even harder sending me over the edge. He keeps moving and I feel my orgasm going on and on, suddenly he stops and I feel him twitch inside of me with a groan. I move my hips against him trying to make his orgasm last longer and he groans again. He pulls out of me, lies down next to me and wraps his arms around me. “Still want to take that stupid shower?” 

 

The End 

 

Or?


End file.
